User talk:XD1
Looks great! Lowriders95s10 15:37, June 8, 2010 (UTC) No problem. If you know any fans of the show that might be interested in helping out please spread the word. Lowriders95s10 16:05, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Preloadable Templates On the Stargate Wiki they have preloadable templates available when you create a page. I was wondering if you know how to do this because It would make things easier if we had the Episode, Character, and Actor Infoboxes available to import with the click of a button. Thanks. Lowriders95s10 01:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! I made a post about it on the IMDb message board in the hope of attracting more people but a spotlight would really attract people who know how to make a good wiki. Thanks. Lowriders95s10 03:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Perfect! Thanks alot. Lowriders95s10 05:08, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Entourage Wiki Hey I have started work on the Entourage Wiki and just like this one it has been abandoned by its creator and there is no active admin. Worse yet is before he disappeared he protected the infoboxes and I can't edit them. Any help would be greatly appreciated. Thanks. Lowriders95s10 07:22, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks alot. Lowriders95s10 22:42, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Stargate Wiki Hey I do a lot of work on the Stargate Wiki. We had a problem with a few users not following the rules on canon material and they were banned. So they decided to create their own wiki called Gaters Wiki. Now I don't know what Wikia's policy is on duplicates and normally I wouldn't pay any attention to these people but it is clear they are copying info off the original wiki. They copied the season pages and made slight changes to summaries and other stuff instead of building their own from scratch, stole a lot of the templates and pictures. I was just curious to know what the policy is on this. Thanks. Lowriders95s10 04:51, September 22, 2010 (UTC) SWEEEEET We have the same shows in common! LOL I just posted an SOA vid on my True Blood homepage (as my other favorite show) lol. Glad to see there is an SOA Wiki. I assume you like The Boondock Saints as well, by your name :) BuffymyBasset 19:19, October 4, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset By the Way.. I'm Curious I am Admin on another page.. I am trying to figure out how to create my own back wallpaper/Skin (not one of the choices given) I know they give you the code, but I still can't figure it out. If you know how, could you possibly email me or Aim me? I would much appreciate it! BuffymyBasset 19:55, October 4, 2010 (UTC)Buffymybasset Locked? Did you lock the front page? i was still working on updating and fixing it i.e. with the character list and now its locked.. Jack.exe 02:13, November 11, 2010 (UTC) The main WIKI page Just wanted to let you know, some of the small icon images are messed up. Tara's box actually has Tig in it, and Tig's box has Chib, etc... :) Buffymybasset Re: Locked Alright thank you for your explanation. The only reason i was redoing it is because it could clearly be updated to look better. I support the idea of bringing up changes first, but after a better wiki page was established. I don't understand why just because your an admin and work for wikia you should beable to be the one that remakes it and has the ultimate decision. Wikia's whole goal is to be community driven right? a few errors there, a few changes here, no harm done. : Ok thanks i really apprieciate your professional response! It being your job definetely makes sense and i respect that completely. I'll hold off while you make the proper changes because i too would like to see this wiki thrive. I'm looking forward to working more with you! Jack.exe 04:17, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : oh and P.S. The template edit menu is messed up because the font is black and the background for the dialog box is also black. Just an FYI. Street Art Wiki Hi, i would like to start creating the street art wiki (streetart.wikia.com) but it's already been created so i have no power to renovate the place. There is only 1 page made (the main page) and has clearly been abandoned. Is there anyway to delete it so i can create it? 01:30, December 7, 2010 (UTC) : Okay thanks! I appreciate it 01:30, December 7, 2010 (UTC) /wiki/Template:GalleryBox I cannnnnnot figure this out!! GRRR think you can help? I made the template: http://sonsofanarchy.wikia.com/wiki/Template:GalleryBox but if you go to Jax's page.. at the bottom.. it says "template:Jackson" and obviously it's not a page and doesn't go to his galley page I made.... thanks.... 19:19, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Buffy Fringe Wiki Hey. Some of the administrators over at the Fringe Wiki have seen my work here and other wiki's and have asked me if I would like to become the bureaucrat since theirs has left Wikia and they are busy with other Wikis. I was hesitant at first since it would take a lot of time but they convinced me otherwise. I hope your the right person to talk to. Thanks. Lowriders95s10 22:17, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.Lowriders95s10 12:34, May 19, 2011 (UTC) show starting soon Is there an active Admin here? With TB finishing soon, I will have a litttttle bit of time to help out here. I love the show, so I can offer to keep things updated and spammers under control. Let me know if you do need an extra Admin. Thanks. 01:22, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Buffymybasset Oh good! I hope you do! I'd love a revamped main page! The background is too grainy, and we need some Season 4 images :) 2 weeks til Season Premiere!!! :D -- 23:06, August 23, 2011 (UTC) AHHH! I've had 3 different cast members talk to me via Twitter. I wish we had a following on this Wiki! I could promote it! :) Buffymybasset Awesome! Look forward to it!!! Let me know if you need any help! :) 05:50, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks for your message. I signed up mostly to clean up a lot of the entries on here that people have messed up purposely. Lots of profanity/pointless stuff added to the pages as jokes or pranks... Twitter We are now on Twitter, if you want to promote it some how :) QueenBuffy - Admin and Wikia Councilor Hi XD1, I've tried to have the series posted on here before. I'm more than happy to put the first season up and see what people think. I have 3 full seasons (39 chs @13 per season like the show). I'm currently writing season 4 and have submitted my work to Nicole Clemens, agent for K. Sutter and soon to be VP of series development for FX network. I haven't heard back since the delivery on Jan. 14, so it's still a guess. Kurt is taking a break between the show and the prequel and doing a show about a knight in the medieval period in between. I post it on Literotica.com currently and it's doing very well there. It's under the Celebrities section. Thanks for the suggestion. If you get one going, I'll post on it. RJRoyce Connors (talk) HI XD1, got the wiki started and posted the first 2 chs. I added some pics and some opening statements. Could you add whatever links are needed and adjust anything that is off on the pages. I'll keeping adding chs. until the first season is there. Is there a way to start season 2 on a new page, instead of adding to the end? RJRoyce Connors (talk) Thanks XD1 for the help. I have no idea how to do much to get it going, so I'll leave that in your hands. Once I see the format you create, I'll add to it. I see how long the page is now with just the first 7 chs. posted, so breaking it down into separate pages will be great. I'd like to do a different home page too and do as much early SoA as can be found. I added the photos that are available and others are in circulation that would be good to include. Many thanks again for all your help. RJ Royce Connors (talk) 23:11, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi XD1, I have all of the first season posted, but it's a bit of a mess I'm afraid, lol. When you get a chance, could you straighten it out the way you suggested and then let me know how to do it and I'll follow up and start season 2. I have no idea how to create the page and had to correct things I tried and not lose everything that was already there, lmao. Look forward to getting that wiki off the ground and promoted. As a bit of a tease to it, in a latest episode of WTF Sutter, Season 7 Meet the Writers pts. 1&2, Sutter in pt 2, 2/3 through, talks of "receiving a porn script that is poorly written, describes sex scenes and lousy dialogue." You can only imagine who he's talking about, since I sent my first 3 seasons to him back in Jan. I'd like to get this up and promoted and make it the definitive story of the First 9 and see if Sutter can do better with his version. It's me against a team of 6 writers to see who makes a better prequel. I want to post that part of the episode on R9 and use it to promote my version and start a competition between us. I think it will make for some fun headlines if it goes viral enough. RJRoyce Connors (talk) 14:43, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Hey XD1! It's Adamantoise from the True Blood Wiki. I love it here!! I wish I had been a part all along. It's great to see you (and Buffy!) around. I've been going through and trying to edit every page for encyclopedic quality like I'm doing on the TB wiki and I just want you to know I'm here for you and the wiki. I'm addicted. That's all I can say. I promise I'll be one of the greatest assets to the wiki. You can count on it! 00:55, February 4, 2018 (UTC)